


味觉恋爱

by PELLIPPP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PELLIPPP/pseuds/PELLIPPP
Summary: •失去味觉的敏感貂•心跳加速的萱





	味觉恋爱

味觉恋爱

01祖马龙 鼠尾草与海盐

失去味觉的第141天，毫无预兆地被剥夺享受食物的能力，不同于混乱的感官，两点一线，金道英还像个高中生一样规律生活。

工作，不是个以出售体力为目的的劳动。上班下班，有的时候从楼梯下来推开门就闻得到落日灼烤柏油地的味道，让他可以像是铁盘收尾蔬菜上的小片芝士一样慢慢融化，或者碰巧是晚饭时间，哪里来的奶油焗饭味道，让人一点狠不下心放弃这些高热量食品转头选什么蔬菜沙拉，西珍妮们大大小小的讨论声音烹煮着被快门声切片的金道英，让他彻彻底底浸满以爱意为成分的温柔汤水，让他柔软。像是个住在有烟囱的红色砖房子里，每天都有圣诞节过的小男孩，让刚刚结束劳累工作的他拥有饱腹感，真真正正靠着爱过生活的人。沉甸甸地，让他的肚子有些鼓胀。

床，一个柔软的培养皿，让他放大一整天的细节然后再排列，滋生这个词适合细菌，它该是生长雨后蘑菇的潮湿腐木，换句话说，坏想法的温床。腐败时散发的热量让他一挨到枕头就头脑发昏，盯着天花板，世界就像是万花筒那样混乱的同时井井有条，容许他呼吸在杀死螨虫的暖阳里迷糊，同时清醒得像是脚趾插在冬天坚硬泥土，感受前一晚上下雨深处凝结的冰晶。泠冽的空气仿佛能从鼻腔一路上升到脑门儿，镇定亢奋的脑仁。这个时候才能想起他那还在冰箱里没动过的晚餐，实际上空空荡荡的胃，远远不是闻闻味道就能满自己，留下来的只有饥饿，足以令人疼痛的饥饿。

反复无常折磨着金道英，或者是金道英的胃。他的舌头尝不到任何味道，无论是感受甜的舌尖，还是感受苦的舌根。饱腹或者是饥饿，两种感觉足以让他混乱，这种混乱出现在失去味觉前或者是之后，是食欲影响了饥饿感还是饥饿感影响了食欲，忙碌到无法用理性思考或许是一种嘉奖。

这样的日子一直持续到COMEBACK SHOWCASE，努力融入舞台的烟火为了气氛而发射，把雨点般的、像星星一样闪烁的火焰射向空中，然后落进黑暗。那里爆发出劈里啪啦的声响、放射出闪烁亮光的各种东西，充其量不过留下硫磺、油和硝石混合起来的单调气味，他觉得自己的鼻子出问题了，一阵风把某样东西送来，是细微的，被爆竹的火药烟雾所掩盖的，被人群所阻塞的…但是随后又出现了，只有一丁点美妙的味儿可闻，出现短短的一秒钟，但是足以找到它的出处…失去耳返的一边听到兴高采烈的应援声，另一边只有他温柔的歌声，灯光照耀下白得晃眼，郑在玹挂着汗珠的侧脸，光失去味觉很久的金道英在嘴里尝到了盐的味道。

后来在金道英被一刀分成两段的生活里多了暧昧的东西，在饥饿感和饱腹感之间的咸味，虽然不能勾起食欲，但是对于单调了太久的他已经是份大礼了。私人感情极少的经纪人知道后都难得的高兴了，告诉他也许是恢复的征兆，过不久就能尝到别的味道了，然后转头又投入了工作。金道英一开始被繁忙的日程拖住没说出口，一时有味道一时没有，想来也有加重病情的嫌疑，再到后来一个半月单独去了医院见了医生检查不出个所以然，也只好搁置了，隐瞒的原因，与其说现在和弟弟们说让人白白担心，不如说习惯了，失去了时机。虽然失去了味觉不代表失去了快乐，但的确是让人情绪低落，现在重新拥有了感受咸的能力很难叫人不激动，对这个味道他敏感又熟悉。

恢复咸味的那天，第一次清晰地闻到了郑在玹的香水，没有花的味道也没有水果的味道，一点也没有夏天的清甜，秋葵籽前调海盐和鼠尾草短暂的留香，一点不张扬的味道，能被自己在演出时捕捉实在是很奇怪，想到被自己在后台询问时郑在玹不可思议的表情，金道英吭哧笑出了声。

“道英在笑什么啊？”  
“怒那最喜欢谁啊”他没有正面回答问题。  
“…当然是道英啊！”

骗人…一边埋头给面前的西珍妮签专辑，一边在心里觉得好笑。特意用了一样的香水，结果却是自己闻出来了…面对各式各样的香味，最容易分辨出来的居然是那股淡淡的海藻味，再者，分明是同一种香水，味道还是微妙的不同。金道英逞着短暂的休息撑着下巴看了看旁边的郑在玹，就像是两个人都是黑发却截然不同，郑在玹身上有股水汽的味道，像是海上行驶的帆船装着盐和风。

他想象自己乘着帆船，一连几日见不到陆地，风把帆吹得鼓起，衣服飒飒作响，呼吸之间尽是海盐的味道，狂风大作时翻卷着海浪，露出颜色绚丽的海底。 

真的挺像在玹本人的嘛…还有一股木头味…

02炖排骨 猕猴桃梨

春假，不算热烈的节日气氛，但的确是金道英难得的假期，家里张罗了一桌子丰盛的饭菜，宿舍冰箱里缺不了出自各个妈妈手底下的小菜，它们被泰容贴上便利贴整整齐齐地放在最上层，和眼睛齐平的醒目位置。可是冷冰冰的萝卜泡菜哪里比得上面前的这些，蘑菇炖排骨和着雪白的汤底，香味叫人食指大动。金道英显得有些迫不及待，拉开板凳时与木地板摩擦的“吱嘎”声还未结束，筷子便带着排骨进了嘴巴，可咀嚼的动作没两下就变得机械而麻木，他忘记了自己尝不出来味道了。可面对妈妈欣慰又饱含着期许的眼神，最终还是什么都没说出口。她不是个不打理自己的女人，可是作为一个操劳家庭的母亲，难免的留下深深浅浅岁月的痕迹。

“多吃点儿，你们每天练习，运动量大，应该多吃点儿才是…妈妈再给你夹筷子菜吧。”  
“好吃，妈妈的手艺一直很好！我老是想回家吃饭，你给带的泡菜大家都争着吃呢！”  
“那妈妈给你多带点就是了，好好和哥哥弟弟们相处…想回家吃饭，有空就带上朋友一起来吧…”  
“嘻嘻，那下次我们翘了练习回家吃饭，妈妈可别被经纪人哥哥吓得一通电话就出卖我们哦！”眼看着气氛突然变得有些沉重，金道英开起了玩笑，看着妇人惊慌又瞬间变得严厉的脸，饭桌上又爆发出阵阵善意的嬉笑声。

最后金道英还是没说出自己古怪的病，就像是见儿子实在吃得少而频频侧目的母亲最终也没劝自己再动筷子。

那大概是觉得我被要求减肥吧，金道英心想。

母子俩在这一点上出乎意料的一致，在外打拼的不愿意家里知道自己苦，疼爱孩子的母亲给他留足了面子。多少能猜出几分的两人，彼此保持着不必要的距离，成为大人以后越发明显。

春假空置了许久的宿舍，金道英提前从家里赶到。他逃一样地离开了，撒谎说要为新的MV拍摄做准备，实际上只是第一次为失去味觉而感到愧疚，连带着无法面对母亲面带微笑慈母般的脸，仿佛能包容他所有想法的温柔眼睛。

一定是觉得我要维持身材吧，金道英心想，这算不上自欺欺人。

可宿舍里意外的还有人，刚刚开门就看得到一片漆黑里闪烁的电视机，宽频的光纤还能连接鼠标键盘，有人关了灯在看电影，侧脸被照得惨白，郑在玹听到开门声转过脸看到了站在门口不动的金道英。

“你怎么站着不动？没想到我在宿舍？”  
“不只是没想到，如果电视机突然雪花了，这个姿势方便我转身就跑。”  
“我在看浪漫喜剧，又不是什么恐怖电影…”

黑漆漆的屋子里有人缓缓扭过头注视自己，一秒钟的沉默都显得诡异，好在配合着郑在玹的帅脸也不是太惊悚。  
“我以为今天不会有人回来的，你吃过晚饭没有？”  
“啊？我…我吃过了…”  
“我做了排骨，你尝尝吧！”

其实金道英还没吃，他经过对方的提醒闻到了厨房传来的炖排骨味，应该做的很好，郑在玹转身拿碗盛汤的脸带了些跃跃欲试。可是他很累了，或许换做以前他可以根据别人的反应，根据鼻子闻到的效果做到不显眼，可以闭着眼睛夸奖，那自己又是为了什么从家里逃回宿舍的？

端来的那碗特意没有放胡萝卜，颜色比平时见到的炖排骨暗，和深邃的颜色一样香味更加浓郁，听说为了保存香味，虎掌菇不会用水洗，只是切下沾有泥土的根部，失去味觉或许增强了自己的嗅觉，能闻到苹果的清香，闻到软化排骨的梨和猕猴桃汁水，精细得不像是为郑在玹一个人做的。不同于爱在床上赖着的自己，郑在玹显得自律并且具有规划意识，此时他不自觉地撅起嘴，好像期待自己的评价，天知道自己现在最看不了这个表情了。

“好像没…”  
“对不起，我现在没什么胃口。”

对话被生硬地截断，金道英也觉得自己过了，刚出口就后悔了，更别说面对郑在玹的一脸错愕，于是趁着这时候接过了对方手里的碗。郑在玹没有在手上戴戒指，看来比起捧着的瓷碗更白净光滑，感染到温度，细心修剪过的指甲和泛红的指尖。碰到彼此的手时有些瑟缩，也许是害怕会将碗不慎打翻，并没有躲避。不算热烈的气氛也冷了下来，金道英背对着他，给盛上郑在玹为他特意剔除的胡萝卜，也不去看对方的脸。

“我回屋休息会儿…”  
“……”

他估摸着对方肯定是生气了，可怎么办，自己再没有精力撒谎了。终于卸下伪装，用的却是伤害郑在玹感情的方式，根本不敢去想象外面什么情况。他也不清楚自己到底在和谁闹脾气，谁也不该忍受迁怒。继无法品尝母亲爱意的愧疚感，自己又获得了撒不出谎话的自责，或许多的还是怪自己？谁想得到失去味觉的同时还叫自己失去了这些，感觉不到饱含的情谊，表达不了真情实感，这样混乱的日子还要持续多久，他不愿意去考虑。

坐在走廊楼梯上，听到一楼厨房传来的水声，然后是碗筷碰撞。郑在玹在洗碗了，如果要道歉，现在就该过去了，状作不经意地搭把手，可是自己的腿脚却不听使唤，他没能起身，依然坐着没动。

能清楚地听见他坐下的声音，即使是什么人都没有，郑在玹也没有像自己那样整个人陷在沙发里。暂停的电影没有继续播放，他能想象郑在玹盯着茶几紧皱眉头的模样，明明是弟弟却想要关心所有人。

脚步声临近了，金道英还是没有起身。没多久就看到那张温柔时常带着酒窝的脸严肃着，也许眼睛里有的那是愠色，盯着面前这个坐相乱七八糟的哥哥。

“其实我有一段时间吃不出味道了，嘿嘿，瞒着你们没有说，还跟你乱发脾气…”  
“……”

金道英吊儿郎当的，中途也有像不好意思一样的挠挠头，直视郑在玹的眼睛，看看他的反应。但他像没有注意到那样，什么话也不说。有时候金道英觉得自己就该是这副模样，这副懂得服软的懂事模样。

“您大人不记小人过原谅我一回吧，我…”  
“那你究竟吃晚饭没有？”

像是为了报一箭之仇，郑在玹也中途打断了他。他以为他会听到他的安慰，看到他变得惊慌和不置信，即便是自己也没有办法阻止别人同情，明明当事人讨厌得不得了，不得已还要一遍又一遍地描述自己的苦痛。郑在玹的眉头还皱着，他还在生气，没有因为自己避重就轻的话消气，这张臭脸看起来可爱极了，比起平时更讨自己喜欢。

于是他站了起来，两节台阶上的自己比郑在玹高了不少，伸出手臂环抱住他，下巴刚好可以磕在郑在玹的发旋磨蹭。

“还没呢。”

03 泳池 蒸馏瓶蓝色秘药

“你确定要这么做吗？说不定再等会儿就开放了…”  
“拜托，你可是主动要求和我一起去泳池的，我待腻再出门找你？”

金道英伸出满是灰尘的右手摆动，似乎想要栏杆外满脸纠结的郑在玹回神。或许是好奇把“床上躺家里蹲”奉为人生信条的这位哥为什么大早地出门，目的地还是游泳池这样需要挥洒汗水的地方，郑在玹提出一道出门。

“好吧好吧，接好了…”

金道英接过对方掷过来的背包，看着他不情不愿地从仅仅一人高的游泳馆外层栏杆翻过来，其实凭着他这个长度的腿应该好翻得很，奈何他该是从来没干过这种荒唐事，一边回头看看有没有人经过，一边手脚并用，刚着地就用他脏兮兮的手拉着金道英急吼吼地逃了。

一进门就闻得到游泳馆里的漂白粉味道，就像是只有白色和蓝色的简洁装潢，这里的气味也单纯，不再有几十种味道一米一米地相互追逐，或者是汽油或者是食物残余的酸味，再不然就是化妆品自顾自搭配的味道，为了欣赏它们绚丽的色彩，没能顾得上金道英敏感的嗅觉。城市的风把它们一股脑全送来，一阵一阵地交替，缓慢地消失，但是从来不突然中断。游泳池在这种情况下成了金道英的天堂，他的鼻子可以得到休息，大脑紧绷的神经也被松弛。

春天气温还是很低，来游泳的人很少，只有几个像是游泳队训练的孩子，远远地听得到水声。

“为了每天多训练一会儿，还要翻墙，真是辛苦…”  
“哦。他们是走正门进来的。”  
“……”  
“要是想去室外游泳池就真的要翻栅栏了。”  
“金道英你&€*}&@¥#…”

郑在玹一把抢过背包，气冲冲地朝更衣室走过去，或许是想起了他自己翻栏杆的时候那手忙脚乱的样子，中途还加快了脚步。

这才像个弟弟的样子嘛，整天一副处变不惊的老头脸，嘻嘻。恶作剧成功的金道英心情极佳。

郑在玹不像他，人是真正来游泳的，泳帽泳镜一应俱全。无论大小条都公认的好身材，现在在光着膀子玩水，而旁边的观众只有自己一个人，还不解风情地坐在泳池边泡脚，丝毫没有上演一出鸳鸯戏水的欲望，这么想郑在玹有点失败哦。

他凝视着，仿佛这白色瓷砖包围着的四方形成了一只碗，一口蒸馏锅，光线像是从里面流出的蒸馏液，黄金颜色的晶莹液体，来自于他的美好想象，那棵植物有时夜里悄悄开花，有时非要第一缕春天的阳光照射才肯，它体积小而透明，气味却浓郁，盛放时能将自己的整个世界照亮。

实际上只是一个大水潭子里泡着一个郑在玹罢了。

蒸馏无非是把物质分为容易挥发的和其他，学过物理的我们一点就通，对于固执的可怜人却是经历一连串令人失望的实验，又怎样呢，还是那句话：不管你多喜欢汉江的味道，觉得它独特而值得保存，它也只是普通的水而已。

或许看到的不是什么拯救自己于水火的秘药，那只是个普通的小男孩，也不存在什么特别的香味，即使是他心甘情愿地躺进蒸馏瓶里，剩下的也只是泡得发胀的禾草，灰白得像是一只小鸟的骨头。

不知道这样的孤独错觉是怎样到来的，也许丧失的味觉就是幕后主导，是这个难过心情的罪魁祸首，是他让自己着急得想要找一处依靠，想要抓紧这个有些不同寻常的弟弟。金道英纠结着。

然后一个突然从水里钻出的人把水花扬起，溅在了金道英身上。郑在玹取下泳帽，笑着甩在金道英身上。

“你怎么光在边上坐着？”  
“我怕冷。”

一个人游了半天不见自己下来，转头发现这个非要来游泳池的哥哥穿着泳裤短袖坐在边上一动不动，心头想必很是窝火吧。金道英心想。

“…你尝不到味道多久了？”  
“有几个月了吧。”  
“…很难受吗？”  
“到没有。”  
“你今天不是想要找个机会和我谈心的吗？”  
“我是出来游泳的！是你硬要跟着我来的好吗？”  
“我真是服了你了…”

郑在玹本来害怕伤害他的自尊，想要温柔耐心地开导，结果碰上的不是别人，是热衷和他拌嘴的金道英。他还是调整表情，心想不要对着这个病患发火。哪想到病患本人并不领情，甚至希望惹火他以后溜之大吉。

“好吧，不用害羞，你可以和我说说你的感受的。”  
“小弟弟，哥哥我想表达的东西，你的脑袋瓜可不能理解！”  
“金道英！”

听到郑在玹“哥”都不喊了，知道自己成功惹怒了他，金道英起身刚想跑，就被郑在玹握住脚踝，一整个拉进了水里。

一直萦绕在耳边的声音被水彻底隔绝，他屏着呼吸，连味道也消失了，鬼使神差地第一次在水下睁开了双眼，感受这个只有蓝色的世界，他不小心呛了两口水，但没关系，金道英觉得这种单纯宛若一种解救。出于某种难以描述的微妙心思，那只准备拉他出水面的手，被他握住，然后一齐拖拽到池底深处。

郑在玹的泳镜还在额头上，没能派上用场。水下的世界如此的漂亮，能看到突然发力而紧绷的手臂给水面波纹带来涟漪，光斑也照在自己的脸上，能看到郑在玹头发水藻一样摇摆，像是电影的慢动作，或者是像男女主角一见钟情时卷起花瓣落叶的微风，意外地，郑在玹睁开了眼睛，两个人的眼神撞在了一起。金道英的心脏突然漏一拍。

他很适合蓝色，的确该作为他的代表色，金道英心想。

以金道英的角度看起来意外漫长，实际上也只有十秒钟罢了。

两个人从水里起身后又开始打闹，从掐秒表到气排球到手指起皱。

久到金道英认为自己可以忽视突然产生的、莫名其妙的未知情感。

04 嗅盐 回甘酸涩

郑在玹最近一逮着空就拉上金道英观摩《看见气味的少女》，本来看忧伤浪漫外语电影的人突然热衷上了国产都市恋爱轻喜剧，反差就像是非现场演奏专人服务高档餐厅不入的倨傲男友突然说不好这口了，免起袖子和你青岛啤酒街边撸串。特别是郑在玹随着剧情跌宕起伏的心情，看上去极其投入，还伴随着“哎”“啊”“哦”的感叹，引得寝室的一干人等侧目而视，坐在旁边的金道英则恨不得捂住他的嘴。

“郑在玹你最近怎么了？突然看起连续剧了？”  
“他最近有点缺爱吧，怪可怜的…”  
“呸呸呸，麻烦你们也关注关注人的破案手法吧！”

即使是和李泰容合起伙来调侃，郑在玹也不愿意落了下风，据理力争慢慢地变了方向，三个人又开始算起鸡毛蒜皮的小事了，从厨房没拧干的洗碗帕到头一天扫帚撮箕上沾的头发。老是拌嘴，有的时候金道英也不大分得清自己哪句话是真心的了，但是他觉得这个郑在玹非拉着自己一起看的电视剧，应该不只是看人破案那么单纯，不然为什么不干脆看看《金田一少年事件簿》《名侦探柯南》呢？还可以多学两句日语，和中本山男人练习口语，锻炼大脑。就是这样小小的庆幸，让他陪着郑在玹坐在沙发一集半集地看完。说实话是乐在其中的。

拥有一个共同的秘密比想象中的刺激，特别是两个人不约而同地闭上嘴，抬头正好对上对方眼睛的那一瞬间。随着“噗嗤”爆发的轻微笑声，起初是自嘲尴尬的，慢慢地只剩下愉悦，他觉得郑在玹的快乐太容易被自己发现了。吃不了胡萝卜的人失去味觉后依然吃不了，他看起来跃跃欲试，金道英告诉自己：今天的夜宵铁定有郑在玹藏的胡萝卜。然后被抓个正着，两个人又在厨房打作一团。这是金道英第一次因为失去味觉而换回美好感受。

鼻子里混乱的味道，或者是迟钝麻木的舌头都被刻意地忽视掉了。它们给金道英带来的困扰并非连续不断的，那种无法摆脱的紧绷和恐惧好像消失了，转而向他涌来的是熠熠的温暖潮水，它们泛着暖黄色包围自己，像是抚慰惊慌孩童的毛绒玩具。

也不全是坏事嘛，金道英心想。

金道英最近心情很好，明眼人都看得出来。于是趁机来拜托他的人多了起来，但也的确是些小事，他也没拒绝。

“道英哥，下楼的时候顺便帮我买盒酸奶呗～”  
“好啊。”  
“道英，水槽堵了，快过来搭把手。”  
“OK！”  
……

郑在玹反常地没有把握住这个机会唆使他，和平日里的他一点也不一样。从来不屑于对自己展示的温柔体贴，在这种情况下显得异常直白。或许是突然出现的“默契”给了金道英信心，他开始对郑在玹的种种举动有了自己的判断。

他觉得自己喜欢他的小动作，那些没有出口的关心。

单独一份的晚餐，永远轮不到自己的芥末游戏，暂停的柠檬惩罚，更勤快地处理变质食物…他对这些改变充满了想象，所以到终于发现背后的一切居然有李泰容的参与时才显得狼狈。

像是个突然发病晕厥过去的人，深吸一口香丁油、氨和樟脑油制成的最浓烈的嗅盐，让他突然恢复知觉，让他精神恍惚。

金道英到郑在玹的房间里询问时，楷灿因为行程而没呆在宿舍，他挑了这个时机，还是下意识地隐瞒。

“我怕他们没有度，会伤到你的嗓子，太腥辣的什么…”  
“哦…哦，嗯！”  
“泰容哥是队长，有他在，和我们一起，我也更放心。”  
“我应该早些告诉他的，忘了…”  
“是经纪人哥哥告诉他的，让他好好照顾你。”

这番话突然使他明白了，他觉得羞愧了，金道英在郑在玹的注视下涨红了脸。也许郑在玹不会明白是什么叫金道英失去了直视他眼睛的勇气，他以为他还是不小心伤害了这个哥哥的自尊心，他会以为是在怪他和泰容哥串通一气没能打声招呼。金道英心下猜测到。

“我们做得太过了吗？”  
“没有，我想着，我还没给泰容哥说声谢谢…”  
“没关系的，我们关心你理所应当嘛。”

随即便落入了郑在玹的怀抱，被他的手温柔地扶着后颈，另一只手轻轻地拍着他的背脊。

不对，才不是理所应当。金道英难过的心情没有被缓解，反而在郑在玹宽慰的拥抱里有了愈演愈烈的趋势，他在因为忽视李泰容关心而愧疚的同时，为自己的自以为是害臊，还为突然意识到的危险感情感到紧张，他害怕别人发现，或许自己的快乐才最不加掩饰了，同时最怕郑在玹发现。

分明是上一秒才明白自己的心思，这一秒就恨不得它消失。

偶尔他觉得他不需要光线，闭着眼睛就能被气味牵引，他跟随心底滋生的小小欲望。可是令人眼花缭乱的景色出现了，仅仅是勾勒出蜿蜒的地平线，露出宏伟真实世界的一点点，自己就被击溃了。就像突然闻到一股羊粪便的味道便急忙躲开，躲开的不是羊，是牧羊人，他的鼻子现在命令他远远躲开，引他到更加偏僻的地区，使他更远地离开人群，越来越猛烈地把他推到孤独的磁极。

金道英命令自己从这个兄弟式的怀抱抽出身来，希望郑在玹不要在这个时候动摇，动摇他熄灭那由占有欲和快乐组成的小小火苗的勇气。

可是郑在玹抱得很紧，出乎意料的紧，金道英挣扎几下没能逃脱，他甚至觉得郑在玹是不是有话要说，抬起头带着疑惑看向对方的眼睛，示意他开口，可是他还是什么也没说。

“你说话啊？怎么…”  
“……”

再一次抬起头的时候郑在玹还是那样看着他，饱含着一种情绪，突然有些不可思议的想法在金道英的脑子里爆炸开来，让他眼冒金星，心跳如雷。

郑在玹看谁都是这个眼神啊，放松。金道英心里想。

可是他还是不受控制，缓缓地在郑在玹后腰扣住了双手，他也紧紧地抱住了郑在玹，这才感受到了对方的颤抖，和同样剧烈跳动的心脏。

他想，这回总没有错了吧。

05 郑在玹视角&车&恢复味觉

“呃嗯…”

刻意压抑的呻吟声。还伴随着隐隐约约的水声，听起来粘腻，杂乱的节奏扰乱有秩序人类的神经，不仅如此，实际它上还浑浊，白色的精液和透明液体就像是不相容的水与油强行搅拌的后果，明明被一次又次一捅进去，一次又一次地被带进金道英的深处，依然有不少被郑在玹退出的动作一并带出，只得留在两个人结合之处，给撞击带来脸红心跳的声音，最后顺着皮肤的弧度，顺应重力聚集在那人的臀尖，无情地掉落在地上，但这样的声音对比起木隔板被反复撞击发出的“吱嘎”声来说，也只是若不可闻。

“在玹，别…在这里声音太大了…我…嗯…我们…”  
“哥，事到如今你才突然害臊啊…”

真不知该说胆大或是白痴，为了陪马克练习喝酒而全员醉酒，唯一清醒的就只有金在玹了。而金道英非说自己是吃了辣，舌头痛，郑在玹这才想起被炸的漂亮的青阳辣椒，估计是合着炸物一齐吃了不少，金道英非要他“呼呼”，吐出粉红色的舌头，也许是真的肿了吧，总之一没忍住就亲了上去，发出吮吸的“啧啧”水声，交换唾液交换着交换着衣服就没了，两个人在宿舍厕所一发不可收拾，门外到底几个人想必晕乎乎的金道英也不清楚，但还是下意识地想要小声小声再小声。

全然不理会撑在自己胸口那力量近乎于无的手臂，郑在玹凑近他的耳朵吐出呼吸，故意在他耳边呼喊他的名字“哥，道英哥…”，如自己所料猛地一抖，身后狠狠地夹住，反而让使坏的郑在玹动弹不得。

“别这样…别叫我哥…”  
“怎么了？敢做不敢当？”  
“…没有…嗯哼…”  
“那是什么呢？哥哥…告诉我吧…哥哥，道英哥…”

金道英闭上了眼睛，仰着头脸颊通红，微微张开的嘴只是用来发出甜腻的呻吟声，再就是供给新鲜空气让他呼吸，也许他的脑袋只剩下一团浆糊，理智都全部跑去处理性给身体主人带来的巨大欢愉去了，压根没思考，更别提回答了。

可这不是郑在玹想要的，他抱着因为久站看起来有些腿软的金道英坐到了自己的腿上，而自己则坐在马桶盖边上。他有些心疼地摸着对方本来白嫩光滑的后背，现在因为自己的粗鲁，被隔板摩擦得泛红，因为自己没来头的不安全感，因为喜欢一个从来不开口说“喜欢”的人。

他的血液沸腾着向下汇集，让他的下体在金道英柔软的通道里坚硬，让他充满在这个哥哥身体里横冲直撞的欲望，还有一些坚守岗位，不足以让他失去清醒的头脑，让他有足够的力气去观察，金道英难以忍耐剧烈如潮水的快感而紧紧皱起的眉头，被汗液沾湿的温顺黑发贴在他光洁的额头，不仅仅是脸颊，脖颈和胸口也泛起潮红，香汗淋漓。让他有精力记住第一次为他展现的美好肉体，让他有精力思考如何得到他想要的答复。

这样的姿势无疑进入得更深，也更不方便郑在玹动作，索性停了下来。金道英也慢慢冷静了下来，他亮晶晶的眼睛面对如此羞人场景左右躲闪了起来。或许他发现弟弟多少还有两件衣服，不像身为哥哥的他已经赤条条的了，郑在玹心想。

他看见金道英的眼睛不同于不清醒时的情欲，现在它们充满爱意与依恋，他好像对郑在玹突然的停下没有任何意见，只是温顺地抱住郑在玹的脖子。

这个情景对于别人也许温馨甜蜜，郑在玹却知道这不对劲儿。

“你怎么了？你…我没关系的，你动动吧…”  
“……”

喜欢的人凑到自己的耳边说了这样脸红心跳的话，不热血上涌都不敢说自己是男人。但是郑在玹生生忍住了，他觉得那个自己熟悉的金道英不该是这样的。

“哥你喜欢的人究竟是我吗？”  
“什么意思？”

金道英的声音听起来有些气愤，知道他误会了的郑在玹赶紧换了种说法。

“我的意思，仅仅是我吗？或者其他任何人都可以？哥，你只是想要抓住一个人而已…”  
“我没有，我…”  
“失去味觉以后让你变得患得患失了，哥。”  
“…也许有一点吧…”

见到这种情形，郑在玹也顾不上什么“金道英喜不喜欢我”“他是不是只喜欢我”“他到底多喜欢我”“为什么喜欢我”，这些一直困扰他的问题比起眼前的人都不算什么。

“哥就仗着我对你的喜欢，任性一点吧。”

金道英没有说话，他抱着他好像抱着暴风雨中动荡小船的桅杆，快乐的潮水一波又一波地拍打在两人身上，最后连人带船一齐坠入情欲的深海。

很难说金道英这副放任自流的模样是否有激怒郑在玹，让他发了狠似的顶撞，或者他仅仅是个古怪性癖的混蛋，金道英是第一次感受到，他没有办法拿往次做参考。

或许两个人应该含蓄，不该直言不讳，一把扯下遮羞布，遮上一层体面的缄默。他们应该心照不宣，维持明面上的距离，然后享受来之不易的隐秘的快乐。如果那才是顺应了金道英的心愿，那么郑在玹觉得自己可以接受。

“你知道我想听你说什么，不是你爱我，喜欢我…”  
“可我的确是爱你，喜欢你。”  
“……”

郑在玹没有想到等了许久的这句话会在这种时候轻易地出现，他知道自己想听得不得了，于是就这样哄骗他，成了个挡箭牌，更重要的则避而不谈，实在是太讨厌了。

“再说一遍吧，哥…”  
“喜欢你…喜…欢你…呃…嗯…在玹…”

伴随着因为交嬛金道英支零破碎的声音，两人攀上了巅峰，这时才交换了一个湿淋淋的吻，郑在玹的舌头在他口腔扫过，不知着急什么还撞到牙齿，磕碰的声音被尽数吞咽，舌尖相触的瞬间，金道英意外地尝到了他嘴里人工制造的水果清香，是苦涩的酒味。

“郑在玹，我有事和你说。”  
“怎，怎么啦？”

郑在玹看着突然严肃的金道英，猛地结巴。就像是自己占了多大地方一样，这个哥哥伸出腿就把他往外面推。

“茶几上拿颗砂糖过来，太苦了。”

郑在玹好像比病号本人还要激动，抱着金道英摆出还要亲一口的架势。

“都说了太苦了！你别想再亲我！”  
“嘿嘿…我这不替你高兴嘛！”

THE END


End file.
